


Falling In Love

by lovingsmutandfluff



Series: Tumblr Ficlets/Drabbles [433]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Falling In Love, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-12
Updated: 2015-11-12
Packaged: 2018-05-01 06:00:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5194796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovingsmutandfluff/pseuds/lovingsmutandfluff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Ed/Harry fic with something sweet. "best friends slowly falling in love trope"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Falling In Love

**Author's Note:**

> I don't accept prompts on here, send them to lovingsmutandfluff.tumblr.com

When the two became friends, they never really expected anything to come out of it, only a tight friendship over the fact that there was evil in the world.

And that evil should be documented and recorded for the world to see.

So the day that Ed looked at Harry, and felt his heart start to flutter, he freaked out a little, not sure of what to do.

But everything that Harry did, whenever he got close to Ed, an accidental brush of the arm, or maybe staring at Ed for a second to long, Ed fell deeper in love with Harry.

_

One day, Ed was looking through footage that harry had recorded on his own, while Ed had been filming elsewhere, and he heard what Harry said.

“-other end of the woods. I know he’s gonna do well, but I just…I really hope he stays safe, you know? I feel like we have this deeper bond….deeper than friends. Almost borderline….partners. I don’t think that sounds weird. Does that sound weird? Sounds gay, but man, I  _really_  do like Ed. More than a best friend does too. One of these days I’ll-”

Harry walked in, and Ed looked up, with wide eyes, while Harry listened to himself admitting his feelings.

“You…I…that….”

“I like you more than a best friend does too, Harry.” Ed admitted.

Harry’s mouth dropped, before he started grinning.

“It wasn’t long after we met I realized-” Ed started.

“That you were one of the most amazing guys, let alone people I’ve ever met?” Harry finished.

“Yeah.” Ed nodded.

“Same with me.” Harry moved over to Ed, heart pounding in his chest. “My heart’s-”

“Pounding right now? Same.” Ed stood up, and the two were suddenly inches from each other. “How did either one of us-”

“Never make the first move sooner? Who knows.” Harry breathed out, before his lips pressed against Ed’s and the two kissed.


End file.
